A known solution for cooling electric equipment involves evaporating a liquid in a cooling element which is used for transferring heat from electric components into a liquid in a fluid channel of the cooling element. The vaporized liquid is led to another cooling element where heat is transferred to a coolant such that liquid is again obtained, and this liquid is returned to the first cooling element.
A drawback with a solution as described above is that components not producing sufficient heat to evaporate the liquid are difficult to cool.